Sea Of Tears
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville comforts Hannah when she needs a friend the most, and in the most unlikely way...where they develop their own special little secret. 2-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: JK Rowling is totally boss and owns all of dis. I might have a slight NevillexHannah obsession, so sue me-J/K enjoy and review! :)

**SEA OF TEARS**

It was the summer after the end of Neville's sixth year, and all he felt was emptiness as he boarded the train home. Not only was Dumbledore gone, but since the middle of the year, he couldn't stop thinking about one of the Hufflepuff girls in his year-Hannah Abbott, who had been pulled out during Herbology one day and told that her mother was murdered by Death Eaters. She hadn't returned to Hogwarts since.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, it was a typical Tuesday afternoon:

_The Sixth Years were listening to a lecture about the importance of showing the plants affection so they could grow. Hannah Abbott was his Herbology partner, so she stood next to him. He'd always admired Hannah for her kindness, and of course-her looks._

_Neville loved the way her long, blonde hair fell down her back in waves and the way her bright amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight shining through the Greenhouse windows. She wasn't the best at Herbology, so they often studied together and he helped her when she was confused. He considered her a very good friend._

_Suddenly there had been a knock on the door of the Greenhouse, Professor Dumbledore asked to speak to Professor Sprout. As Professor Sprout left the class to chat amogst themselves, several students erupted into whispers and gossip. Hannah had turned to him "What do you suppose it's all about, Neville?" she'd asked with innocent curiosity, if the poor girl only knew what would happen next... Neville just shrugged._

_Sooner rather than later, Professor Sprout returned. Her face serious and her eyes were sad, she snapped her fingers at Hannah. "Miss Abbott, I need to speak to you outside please," she'd said quietly so only a fraction of the class heard. Hannah had nervously walked up to her head of house and Professor Sprout wrapped her in a tight, warm hug-and led her from the Greenhouse._

_The class was left in speculation and soon enough the truth had managed to spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. The Hufflepuffs had thrown Hannah a farewell and sympathy party, then she'd boarded the Hogwarts Express all alone with her trunks and pet ferret. Neville remembered looking out the window as the train took off down the tracks, an unbearable sadness washing over him for the poor sweet Hufflepuff girl, his friend._

He had completely lost track of time, for the train was already pulling into Kings Cross Station, he must have been deep in thought the entire ride home. He stepped off the train and grabbed his things-Gran Augusta was waiting for him with a warm smile.

"Neville dear! Welcome home sweetie!" she'd hugged him close and kissed his cheeks, obviously not caring that he was sixteen years old. They'd apparated from the station and were soon back in Gran's cottage in Yorkshire. "You must be starving dear boy, I'll fetch you a snack!" His grandmother headed for the kitchen.

"Er Gran?" Neville asked.

"Oh, yes what is troubling you sweet Neville?" Grandma Augusta asked.

"I was wondering if-if I could go and visit a friend..." Neville began to trail off.

His grandmother set wary blue eyes on him "But you've only just arrived home!" she exclaimed. "Haven't you just seen your friends?"

Neville shook his head "Er, no Gran, actually I-I haven't. It's really important-" he mumbled awkwardly.

Augusta Longbottom put her hands on her hips and shook her head "Is this a special friend?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes Gran, a good friend I haven't seen for awhile," Neville admitted. "Could I please go?" he asked.

Augusta thought for a few moments "Hang on, I'll be back," she said before disappearing into their kitchen. Neville took a seat on their soft ivory leather sofa and fiddled with a few Shrivelfigs growing on the glass coffee table. He pulled out a small knife and cut off a few pieces of the sweet fruit for his sweet friend.

He got up and peeked into the kitchen, his grandmother appeared to be preparing some sort of basket. Then he hurried and took his things to his room, he changed into a plaid button down shirt with a blue vest and tan courduroy pants. "Neville! Come to the kitchen dear!" his grandmother called down the hall.

Neville rushed to the kitchen to find his Gran in her travelling cloak carrying a basket, she could be Red Riding Hood as an old lady, he thought with a chuckle. "So, er, what's in the basket Gran?" he asked.

"Just some cookies and a raspberry pie," Augusta smiled warmly at her grandson. Neville grinned "Thank you Gran!" he exclaimed, hugging her. He rushed to the table and grabbed the Shrivelfig slices and placed them in the basket as well.

"Where to my dear?" his Gran asked.

"Er-Nottingham, I think-it's an old cottage in Nottigham, er, yeah," Neville struggled to remember, Hannah had told him about her home once and that's what he thought she had said. "Just say Abbott cottage in Nottingham."

Augusta nodded and held out her arm to Neville, together they apparated. Suddenly they were in the lonely Nottingham countryside, in the distance was a small stone cottage. "Er, I'm assuming that's it," Neville said. His grandmother smiled "Is it okay I leave then?" she asked. Neville nodded and took the basket from her.

Looking over his shoulder, his grandmother disappeared. He continued down a long stone walk way with a small stream running along either side of it. Finally he reached the old rickety front door, clearing his throat, he knocked.

A few minutes passed before the door swung open to reveal a middle aged man with graying blonde hair and kind amber eyes under gold rimmed spectacles. "Oh, hello there young man-" the man seemed a bit suprised.

"Er, my name is Neville...Neville Longbottom," Neville shook the older wizard's hand.

"Daniel Abbott," the man replied softly, adjusting his spectacles.

Neville shifted nervously on his heels "Er, I was wondering if I might speak to Hannah?" he asked.

"Hannah?" the older man seemed suprised.

Neville smiled nervously "Er, yeah, I'm a friend from Hogwarts," he said.

Daniel Abbott smiled softly "She's outside, in the back by the pond...I'll warn you, she barely speaks to me these days, to anyone. She hasn't slept for quite awhile either, but you're welcome to try."

"Thank you sir," Neville nodded politely. "Would you like some cookies, my grandmother baked them fresh this morning?" he offered.

Hannah's father smiled and took a cookie from the basket "Thank you, it's been rough around here since we lost Helen, just follow the stone walkway around to the back," he said.

"I'm sure, and I'm so sorry for your loss," Neville nodded politely once more and walked around to the back as Mr. Abbott shut his front door. The Abbott's truly did have beautiful property, a large oak tree stood tall in the yard and a long flowing stream ran throughout, they also had a small pond in the middle.

Neville continued along the circular stone path until he spotted Hannah in the distance sitting at the edge of the pond, throwing pebbles in the water. He had to admit, she looked different-her _glow _was completely gone. Her long blonde hair sparkled in the evening sunlight, but not like it used to-it was duller.

"Er, hey Hannah," he approached her cautiously.

Hannah threw another pebble into the pond, not saying a word or turning to acknowledge his presence.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you?" Neville asked, sitting beside her.

Still, Hannah Abbott did not stir. Her bright amber eyes were not sparkling in the sunlight, instead they were crusty, dry, and red from hours upon hours and sleepless nights of crying. She stared straight ahead, she still didn't acknowledge his presence. Instead, she tossed yet another pebble into the pond.

"Hannah Abbott, will you please look at me?" Neville asked, gently placing his hand on the small of her back.

Seemingly annoyed, Hannah tossed one last pebble and turned to face him. Her usually smiling face was tired and sad. "Neville," she spoke his name ever so softly.

"How did you know it was me?" Neville asked with a grin.

Hannah looked at him incredulously "What?"

Neville grinned "You didn't even look at me."

"I'm not deaf you know, I recognized your voice," she spoke without emotion. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I-I missed you, Hannah. The truth is since you left I haven't stopped thinking about you, how hard this must be, considering what happened to my own parents," Neville replied. He opened the basket "My Gran packed cookies and raspberry pie, and I brought you some Shrivelfigs."

Hannah slowly stood up and brushed off her long purple skirt. Neville stood beside her eagerly awaiting some sort of response. "Look Hannah, I know you're sad, that glow that I so admired about you is completely gone, please let me comfort you," he begged.

Hannah slowly took one of the slices of Shrivelfig that he'd extended to her. "Th-thank you," she whimpered.

Neville grinned "I'm not going to tell you about Hogwarts, or the latest gossip, if it's okay with you I'd love nothing more than to just sit with you. Let me comfort you, Hannah."

Hannah's amber eyes softened even more. "I-I miss my mum so much!" she sobbed. Neville set the basket in the grass and hugged her tightly, he didn't know what he was feeling-was it love? desire?-but he felt something different when he hugged Hannah. He suddenly had the strange urge to start snogging her right there.

He gently stroked her long blonde waves as the sun set and she sobbed into his chest, after crying a sea of tears all over his vest, she finally looked up to meet his concerned and caring hazel eyes.

"Neville," she spoke softly again.

"Hannah," he breathed.

"I-I'm so sorry! I've completely wet your vest-" she started but Neville cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss. None of her Hufflepuff friends had even written to her since she'd left Hogwarts, and here was Neville-straight off the train, actually taking the time to come to her house.

She tangled her nimble fingers in his messy brown hair and let him wrap his arms around her waist. Neville nor Hannah had realized they'd had feelings for eachother until this very moment in time. Finally they broke apart "Th-that was, uh, nice?" Hannah blushed.

Neville grinned "Can you climb a tree? Because I've gots lots of sweets and treats so we could talk for hours..."

"In a skirt? I don't think so Longbottom, but the sweets sound good to me," and for the first time since Neville had seen her, she actually laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you, come on," Neville grinned, picking up the basket in one hand and Hannah with his other arm. "Put me down Longbottom! I demand it!" Hannah was giggling madly as Neville ran to the tree, he quickly and skillfully managed to get them atop one of the higher branches with the basket.

Neville sat on one branch and Hannah sat next to him, the open basket of sweets and treats between them. "Our little secret," Hannah whispered, leaning over and kissing him again. Neville was confused "Huh?"

Hannah giggled "I've got enough attention speculating around me, and inter-house relationships tend to bring alot of attention, so when I come back next year...can we just keep this little secret? It can be special, just for us, like this moment in the tree."

Neville grinned "Of course we can, Han."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I already said JKR is totally boss and owns all dis. I noticed I had a follower and had a few more ideas, so I'll extend it to a 2-shot by writing another chapter. REVIEW or Dark Forces will break out of Azkaban-and we don't want that to happen!

**SEA OF TEARS, CHAPTER 2**

They sat in the tree for what seemed like an eternity, finally the sharp voice of Mr. Abbott rang out from one of the back windows of the cottage. "Hannah! Come and make dinner!" he called out.

Hannah smiled shyly at Neville "Would you like to stay for dinner, er I mean, you don't have to but-"

"I'd be delighted to," Neville cut her off with a grin.

"Help me down Longbottom?" Hannah smiled mischeviously. Neville grinned "Of course!" he replied slyly. He gathered her in his left arm and picked up the basket in his right, slowly standing up. "Wanna try something a bit crazy?" he dared.

Hannah looked at him, confused "Crazy?"

Neville grinned "I'll bet you I can jump all the way down from here and land on my feet, hold on tight." Hannah's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again. "Alright, but if you drop me I'll hex you..." she agreed.

"Deal, ready?" Neville grinned. Hannah nodded. "ONE-TWO-THREE!" Neville shouted, jumping down from the tree. "WHOOO!" he shouted, Hannah screamed. They landed firmly in the grass. "Look at that, still standing...and I didn't drop you or the basket," Neville boasted.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Well done, now come on inside," she motioned for him to follow her through their old rickety back door. Mr. Abbott was sitting at their kitchen table reading _The Daily Prophet, _he lowered his glasses and looked up at his daughter. "Ah, Hannah, it's getting late-put the supper on will you?"

"Yes father, oh and is it alright if Neville joins us?" Hannah asked quietly, barely making eye contact.

"I don't see why not," Daniel Abbott re-adjusted his glasses and smiled over at Neville. "Thank you sir," Neville sat down across from Hannah's father at the table as Hannah walked over to the stove.

"Shepherd's Pie father?" she asked quietly.

Mr. Abbott nodded "That'll do fine my dear," he replied just as quietly. It was clear to Neville that Hannah and her father were both struggling without her mother, it was hard for either of them to talk or make eye contact with eachother.

Hannah opened the refrigerator and pulled out the uncooked Shepherd's Pie. Next, she reached down and pulled her wand from her left stocking and pointed it at the pie. "Incendio!" The pie caught fire. Hannah immediately pointed her wand at it again "Aguamenti!" And the fire was put out, the pie was cooked.

She opened one of the cabinets and took out three wine glasses and swished her wand, the glasses began to fill themselves with merlot. "Father could you set the table?" she asked.

Mr. Abbott pointed his wand at one of the drawers "Accio utensils!" Then at another cabinet "Accio plates!" All of the sudden plates, knives, forks, and spoons sat in front of each place setting as Hannah brought the food over.

Neville grinned, his Gran never cooked or set their table with magic. She only used her wand when it was absolutely necessary. So he'd never seen anything like this before, it looked really cool. "Cool," he breathed.

"Sorry?" Mr. Abbott cocked his glasses.

"Oh, nothing, sorry sir. I just thought it was cool how you set the table, my Gran never uses her wand for that sort of thing," Neville replied.

Hannah sat down beside Neville "Impressed?" she asked.

"Oh yes definitely," Neville grinned.

Mr. Abbott bit into his own slice of Shepherd's Pie and slowly sipped his merlot, not glancing up at the two teenagers for about 30 seconds. "So, some kiss Hannah?" he spoke suddenly. Hannah's face went scarlet "Er, what are you speaking of father?" Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Nothing sweetheart," Mr. Abbott spoke with a confident air about him, cocking his gold rimmed glasses slyly down at his daughter.

Hannah was blushing madly "Dad?"

Mr. Abbott grinned "Han, I never knew you had a boyfriend." Neville scratched his leg nervously under the table.

"Boyfriend? Oh no father, Neville and I are just friends," Hannah replied, nudging Neville under the table.

It was clear that Hannah's father was enjoying embarassing them, he probably didn't get much excitement these days, Neville figured. "Of course, I snog my friends all the time," Mr. Abbott replied slyly.

"Er, more wine?" Hannah grabbed her father's empty wine glass and got up from the table.

Neville was even more scarlet than Hannah was "I'm sorry sir-" he started.

Mr. Abbott chuckled heartily. "Quite alright dear boy. Atleast you managed to get her into a good mood, it's been ages. Under normal circumstances I'd kick your arse for snogging my daughter, but instead I'm going to thank you, thank you for fixing my Hannah," he whispered under his breath.

Spoken like a true Hufflepuff, Neville thought. "Oh, of course, er-your welcome," he replied quietly. Hannah was completely out of earshot, actually, she'd left the kitchen due to embarassment.

Mr. Abbott laughed "Where'd that girl run off to? She took my wine!"

Neville chuckled "Dunno, but her face was redder than a beet." Mr. Abbott adjusted his glasses again and got up to refill his merlot, then sat back down across from Neville at the table. "Maybe I went just a _bit _too far," he laughed.

"Yeah just a _bit._" Neville grinned. "I'll go find her," he offered. Daniel Abbott took a large bite of his pie and sipped his merlot again "Alright," he replied, glancing back at his copy of _The Daily Prophet _that lay next to him on the table.

Neville slowly got up from the table and walked into the Abbott's living room, Hannah was standing looking out the window as the sun set lower in the sky. "It's beautiful," Neville whispered slowly.

"My mum and I would always stand here and watch the sun set, all the oranges, reds, and purples as it faded and was replaced by the night sky and glimmering moon," Hannah whispered quietly, not turning around.

Neville gently came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've always enjoyed Astronomy, not as much as Herbology of course, but still it's pretty cool..." he spoke ever so softly.

"Astronomy's my favorite subject, that's what I'm most excited for coming back for Seventh Year," Hannah said.

Neville looked at her curiously "So, how exactly are you going to get caught up next year though? I mean, missing the rest of Sixth year?"

Hannah spun to face him "Dumbledore's been sending my course work by owl so I could stay current, he said he'd hate for me to have to repeat Sixth Year, I'll go back a week early next year to take the exams I missed," she replied.

Neville's face fell "Er, Hannah, I nearly forgot-Dumbledore's been murdered, the very last week of school," he told her softly.

Hannah's mouth dropped "Oh Merlin! By who?" her eyes filled with tears. Neville shook his head "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Who?" Hannah pushed.

Neville bit his lip "Professor Snape."

"No...Merlin's beard!" Hannah exclaimed, she gently rested her head on Neville's chest, letting the devastating news sink in. "How did it happen?"

"Apparently Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater now and You Know Who wanted him to do it, but Draco didn't have the guts, so Snape did it instead. Something about an unbreakable vow. Harry Potter was there and he told us, we all gathered outside in the courtyard and watched Dumbledore's lifeless body fall from the Astronomy Tower, we all raised our wands to light up the sky...as Dumbledore said once, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. I'm glad you didn't have to be there Hannah, it was awful," Neville spoke softly.

Hannah's eyes widened "Really?!" she asked in disbelief.

He continued "And on the last night in the Gryffindor boys dorm I couldn't sleep, I overheard Harry talking to Ron Weasley about not coming back to Hogwarts next year, about fulfilling some job Dumbledore wanted him to do, something about something called Horcruxes. Apparently The Golden Trio is planning to skip their Seventh Year...I heard them on the train too. So before getting on the train I was talking to Ginny, Ron's sister, and Luna Lovegood-we're thinking of reforming Dumbledore's Army."

Hannah's eyes widened again "Wow..."

Neville shrugged "At the start of next year we'll have another DA sign up meeting, would you consider joining again?"

A tiny smiled played at Hannah's lips "Does that mean more time with you?" she asked.

"It does," Neville grinned.

"Our little secret," Hannah repeated, kissing him again.

Neville grinned and hugged her tightly "Our little secret."

They stood by the window and watched the sun set and the sky turn a dark bluish purple as the moon and stars came out. "I really miss my mum," Hannah whimpered, snuggling into Neville.

By this time, Mr. Abbott had retired to bed, leaving Neville and Hannah all alone. "I know, I'm so sorry," Neville whispered, just holding her tightly in his arms. He could hardly wait for next year though, it would be fun to have a secret girlfriend, he laughed to himself picturing how shocked people would be to discover that someone like him could get a girlfriend.

He stroked Hannah's hair a few more times, suddenly a thought occurred to him, what time was it?! He glanced at his watch, it was already 9 o'clock at night and he knew his Gran would soon begin to worry.

"Er, Hannah?" he whispered, gently distancing himself from her.

"Yes, Neville?" she cooed, her lips brushing against his.

"I should get going, Gran must be getting worried about me, could I use your floo network?" he asked.

Hannah smiled "Oh, duh, of course!" she blushed and led him by hand over to their large fireplace. "Thanks," Neville grinned. He took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace "See ya around, Han," he grinned.

"Wait, Neville!" Hannah exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Neville leaned out for one last hug. Hannah giggled "Can you do me a favor, as our little secret?" she asked. "Anything," Neville grinned. Hannah giggled again "Don't tell Ernie MacMillan, I think he has a crush on me." Neville laughed "Wouldn't dream of it." Then he stepped back in the fireplace.

"Grandma Longbottom's!" he shouted, throwing down the floo powder. Hannah watched in wonder as Neville, her secret boyfriend, disappeared in a mass of green flame.

"Thank you," she silently whispered, even though Neville had gone, before heading upstairs to bed.


End file.
